Soul Dance
by HaloGatomon
Summary: Yay! My very first Lord of the Rings fic! What happens when Frodo sees visions, the fellowship gets captured and Saruman wants something from Legolas? Big trouble of demon proportions! Please R&R!


Disclaimer ~ Don't own Lord of the Rings, never have, never will.  
  
Author's Note ~ I beg you be nice with reviews! This is my very first Lord of the Rings fic and I'm still not 100% with the whole thing -_- Oh special thanks to Kara for giving me the title and another special thanks to my friends who convinced me to write and post this fic. Oh and MAJOR thanks to Kara, who's helped me with all the info I needed to know to write this fic and for checking it for me. You're a star Kara! The story takes place during the first book where the fellowship has left Rivendell, but before they enter Moria. Dedicated totally to Kara, for her wonderful help with this fic. Thanks Kara, I really appreciate it.  
  
Summary ~ Surprised by an ambush, the fellowship is captured by Saruman. The situation becomes worse when Saruman gives Legolas an ultimatum; either he gives up his immortality or the fellowship dies a terrible and painful death right there and then. What does Legolas decide and what are the consequences of his decision? And why does Saruman want his immortality in the first place?  
  
  
  
Lord Of The Rings  
  
Soul Dance  
  
By Halo Son  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Once long ago, long before the first age, death walked upon the land. A creature that was said to live before time itself moved upon the land. Death and destruction was left in its wake, the Earth felt the pain it caused and was angered. The wisest of all the races of Middle-Earth brought together their power to contain the abomination.   
It could not be killed, as death cannot be killed.  
And so it sleeps deep within the earth like a cancer, waiting for its time to rise again.  
  
***********************  
  
The fellowship rested together under the shelter of some tall trees in a forest a fair distance from Rivendell. Gandalf watched his companions slowly fall into a weary sleep. That was expected, considering the dangers they would face on their mission and that was the exact reason they needed precious sleep, to be ready for what the dark forces threw at them.  
Usually Legolas would have little trouble getting the rest he needed to regain his strength, but alas upon this concealed starry night he felt troubled.  
He rose up into a sitting position and turned his head towards Gandalf's watchful gaze. The elf slowly got up to his feet and walked over to Gandalf, sitting next to him and sighed thoughtfully. He looked at the gaze in Gandalf's eyes, that one he knew well.  
"Mirandir, something troubles you." He spoke quietly, so as not to wake the others.  
Gandalf turned his head to face the elven prince and nodded his head.  
"Indeed something does, do you feel it?" Gandalf asked.  
"I feel something but I know not what it is." Legolas replied in the same concerned tone as Gandalf.  
"A darkness is stirring."  
"Will it awaken?"  
"I am not sure. For now we are safe."  
"I hope the darkness returns to its slumber."  
"As do I child, we should not dwell it, we have more important things to worry about."  
"The ring, yes it is foolish to worry now. Get your rest old friend I shall take watch."  
"Thank you, I shall sleep easy knowing that we have an elf's eyes and ears protecting us."  
Legolas smiled before beginning his vigil of keeping ears and eyes open for the night.  
  
***************************  
  
Within the void of eternal darkness, he drew his breath sharply with uncertainty and a hint of fear in his eyes. His heart pounded away inside his chest, for he had no idea where he was.   
Was he asleep?  
It didn't seem like a dream, nor a nightmare, just real yet empty.  
Clutching the One Ring that hung from the chain around his neck, Frodo called into the darkness.  
"Hello? Is anyone out there? Sam? Gandalf? Anyone?"  
A suddenly breeze began to pick up in the darkness, which quickly turned into a gust, which in turn became a gale. His grip upon the ring increased greatly as he steadied himself upon the unseen floor on the void. Then directly in front of him, Frodo saw a spot of white light that grew in intensity until it flashed right in front of him. Slowly he opened his eyes, having shielded them from the bright white light, and they grew wide upon what he saw.  
Flashes of pictures, visions. No doubt they were certainly not memories and they disturbed him greatly. He quickly noticed most involved and showed Legolas in different situations and turmoil.  
"Legolas?"  
His mind couldn't understand what was happening or why he was seeing this. He guessed in his confusion, that he was seeing visions of what was to come, in essence he was seeing bits of the near future.   
But why were all the visions centred on Legolas?  
Of all the visions, two frightened him more than any of the others.   
The first was of Legolas seemingly talking with Saruman. But he could not comprehend. Did it mean that Legolas was going to be captured? Is that what the visions was trying to tell him?  
"Legolas…I do not understand…"  
That scene was quickly replaced by the second vision that sent a wave of fear all over his body.  
It was of a great beast, a demon in fact. A demon unlike anything he had ever seen before or ever wished to see. The creature was coloured blood red all over. It had a giant pair of black horns protruding from its head and a ragged yet powerful set of wings that extended from it's back. Its eyes were sharp, piercing, as cold and harsh as ice. It has a blazing fire of rage and fury burning within those eyes, like a powerful lust for blood and revenge. What was worst of all, the vision showed the demon fighting the fellowship, in particular Legolas.   
"What does this mean? What does any of this mean? Is it the future? Legolas…"  
Then he began to notice that the visions were speeding up, then twisting together in a raging fury of fire and death. He raised his hands to protect himself, never letting go of the ring.  
It was then he felt a hand grip his shoulder.  
  
*****************************  
  
Legolas leaned back sharply as Frodo bolted upright into a sitting position, breathing fast with sweat beads falling from his head. Legolas put his hand back gently but firmly on Frodo's shoulder and spoke quietly, as no one else had been awakened by the commotion.  
"Are you alright Master Frodo?"  
For a moment, Frodo concentrated on getting his breath back, then turned his head and looked up at Legolas' concerned expression.  
"Yes, I'm alright." He replied quietly.  
"You seemed to be having some sort of nightmare."   
"Yes…I was."  
"Then I wish to hear it, for I believe I heard you speak my name several times."  
Frodo's eyes widened. Legolas had heard him say his name during his vision filled dream. Frodo did not wish to tell Legolas of what he saw, for he didn't want to worry him on something he wasn't even sure was real himself.   
Yet it had felt so real.  
"I…I saw visions."  
"What kind of visions?" Legolas asked.  
"Just visions…of us…of…well the future I guess." Frodo smiled weakly to hide his growing concern. "It's probably nothing, I doubt they meant anything. It's nothing to worry about."  
Legolas wasn't sure that Frodo meant or believed himself that there was nothing to worry about over the experience, but he wouldn't push his companion to say more. He knew Frodo would tell him more if he felt the need to, or if he felt something was wrong. Yet he could not help a feeling of confusion and uncertainty from staying inside him.  
Everything Frodo had seen was in some way connected to the future and to Legolas.   
Frodo couldn't help feeling afraid for his friend's future.  
  
  
  
  
Okay, okay, it's short I know but give me a chance, the best is yet to come! I hope it's okay so far and once again, thanks to Kara! I'm never gonna stop thanking her for this ^-^ 


End file.
